Personal jewelry may take on various forms such as rings, bracelets, necklaces and ear rings. Each of these jewelry articles is worn on a particular part of the wearer's body having a naturally retentive shape such as the neck, wrist, ankle and even the waist. Other types of jewelry articles such as medals and broaches are attached to the wearer's clothing. These latter types of articles also include keychains and pocket watches which are suspended from a beltloop of the wearer and are generally stored in a pocket of the wearer.
The present invention represents a departure from prior personal jewelry articles by providing a jewelry article adapted for wearing on or adjacent to the waist of the wearer by attaching the article to the beltloops of the wearer's pants, jeans, shorts, skirt, or any other type of clothing with beltloops.